Known methods of analysing blade tip displacements do not extract the steady state displacement errors or noise from the data very well. Such errors increase measurement uncertainty and therefore decrease the veracity of the analysed displacements.
It is known to zero the blade tip displacement data in an attempt to extract the steady state displacement errors. However, such techniques often require many revolutions of the blades past the probes, for example thirty or forty revolutions, which makes them unsuitable for real-time applications. Other such techniques require expert manual intervention to define ‘windows’ in the data or are prone to distort the data by inaccurate definition of such windows.